


Conoumdrum (Het Version)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Canon amnesia, Conoumdrum, F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Temporary Amnesia, fuck the star trek writers but im different, i see a healthy het relationship and i want it, season 5 episode 14, they did will and deanna dirty on that episode and im here to make ammends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Seasn 5 Episode 14: ConoumdrumThe Enterprise Crew forgets everything, but Deanna seems to find most comfort around Riker.(The writers did them dirty in that episode by making him fuck Ro but I'm here to fix it)
Relationships: Ro Laren/William Riker, William Riker & Deanna Troi, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Kudos: 20





	Conoumdrum (Het Version)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for Will and Deanna omg

Ensign Ro was beautiful. She was smart, spicy, almost feral in a way. She knew what she wanted, she was asserted and hard to predict, specially since they did not really know each other anymore. She was just... a perfect lover. Someone Will could truly get behind, someone that seemed to share the same passion for sex as he did, no barriers, no second guesses, just fun. She was... quite the woman.

But she wasn't Deanna.

Deanna wasn't as assertive as she was, but she was... kind. She was sweet, patient, understanding. Her smile seemed to light up the room, and in the middle of that darkness and confusion, she seemed to remember him, in a way. Her dark eyes held a light impossible to forget, and despite his fire and needs, Will felt himself connected to her.

He regretted asking her to leave when Ro arrived. And while Ro Laren was... quite the powerful woman, filled with charm and seductiveness, she lacked... something. Something he couldn't put his finger on, something that made him drift away from her as soon as their affair was over, and head towards Deanna's room, to apologize.

"Come in" she said, as he stood in front of her door. He walked inside, looking around, and she sighed deeply, looking at him from the couch. As he approached, she nodded to the spot next to her, and he sat down. "Hello William..."

"Hello Deanna" he responded, immediately taking her hand on his. She was warm, and calming, sending to his soul a serenity unlike he had ever felt before. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"Don't be" she said, smiling at him in a sweet, but sad way. "I understand. You fancy her, it is... obvious, to me at least. And I don't mind, I mean, we don't remember anything anyway. Who knows what you two could be?"

"Well yes... but you said you sense something familiar about me. So who knows what... you and I could be too?" Will asked, gently intertwining their fingers together. She looked at their hands, and then at his face, lifting her free hand to play with his hair as she had done before.

"I believe... we may have been something" she admitted, her hand sliding down from his hair to his cheek, and his eyes closed involuntarily, the warmth and calmness that she emanated sinking into his soul. "This is... such a strange situation... we are at war with a people we know nothing about... we have forgotten everything... and yet you give me such a sweet, calming feeling... like I was meant to be next to you."

"It is probably your heightened sensibility giving you a clue on what to do" Will whispered, opening his eyes, and Deanna smiled at him, nodding slowly.

"Yes perhaps" she whispered, letting her hand fall from his face to her own lap. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to make this any harder on you..."

"You are not making anything harder Deanna" he assured, squeezing her hand. "I may have... feelings for ensign Ro... but they don't come close to what I feel when I'm around you. You fill me with peace and calm... I don't think I've ever felt that before."

"You make me feel like I belong" Deanna whispered, and leaned closer, closing her eyes. Will imitated her, until their foreheads were touching and they were sharing the same air.

"I'm sorry... about what I did to Ro... I did not mean to hurt you" he whispered, and she hummed with a small happy spark.

"Don't worry. I am not hurt. Afterall... we don't really know who we are, do we?"

He chuckled, opening his eyes, and she giggled right back, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He answered in kind, holding her face with his free hand, the other squeezing hers, making the kiss slow and sweet, gentle and kind, unsure and yet confidant.

When they broke apart, she let out a sigh, and Will chuckled softly as their eyes met.

"I really hope we are married, or at least dating" he said, and she giggled some more, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh William!" she sighed happily, pulling him for a hug, while he gently pulled her closer, to envelop her completely. "I think ensign Ro will be upset if that's the case."

"We will talk it through" he whispered, kissing her head and smiling when she relaxed against his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!


End file.
